How to lose the game
by Asguardian
Summary: Loki/Thor. Loki always had been better at games of deceit.


Stepping from the Bifrost the Tesseract created, Loki looked around at the bright splendor of Asgard. It seemed more like a dream than any glimmer of reality. Then I heard Frigga's voice pull ever slightly, quiet tears streaming down her face; beside her Odin stood, his face a mask of the unreadable. This meant there were already plans for my punishment. One that would be unpleasant for me, and torture for my adopted "family;" I smiled, though no one could see behind the mask.

Odin nodded, and Thor pushed me forward awkwardly, chains jangling loudly around my wrists. I darted my eyes to the side, watching his face torrent through too many emotions; he looked tired. Really tired. The vulnerable look kind of suited him.

I was lead to the vault down to the vault. Internally I laughed. I was considered a weapon of Asgard. What a high honor.

As we walked, a door slid open, and again with a jerky motion, Thor pushed me into the chamber. A bed. Nothing else. Guess they are not expecting me to stay here along; potentially to not be alive at all soon.

Thor led me to the bed, pushed me to sitting and undid my chains. As if by unspoken magic, merely the touching of my chains shut the door with a click that did speak of sorcery. He loosed my hands and I rubbed my wrists as if I could wipe the memory of them from my body entirely. Then I looked up at him, because he had done nothing else, and his breathing had changed ever so slightly.

His eyes were watching me. One of his hands very slowly reaching to the mask that prevented me from speaking. And finally, the question he had wanted to ask for so long slipped from his lips

"Why?"

I looked at him back with a slight smirk. As if I would answer him; as if I could answer this question. So I stared him straight in the eye. Really held his gaze and let him search through my green blizzard for his answer. Then I kissed him. Grabbed him by the back of the head and forced our lips together.

I felt the tense of his body, and the quick angry shove of his hands on my shoulders.

"Everything is a game with you! All of it is to crawl around in people's head and turn them into someone else!"

He turned as if to leave, but did not go. So I reached out and stroked his sides slowly and lean forward to rest my head against his back.

"It is a game. It has always been a game. But I am not turning anyone into something they were not already. I am just helping them see themselves as they are. As they truly are."

I moved lower and gripped his penis; far firmer than a man uninterested in the attention. "It is a game, Thor. Would you like to learn how to play?"

He turned, it was adrupt and sudden and fast. He was kissing me, I was kissing him. I pushed him lightly into the bed. The motion confused him, so I tugged off his belt and trousers quickly before he gained his sense back and wanted to fight for domination back. Leaning down, I opened my mouth above his erect penis. I looked him in the eyes, blue eyes blurring in excitement. I took him in to my mouth and his small gasp was instantaneous gratification for me. I licked, I toyed, I played, and enjoyed as each motion made him slightly grip the sides of the bed, or groan ever so quietly. A man of such pride. Even in pleasure.

As I sucked, I slipped a finger from the base of his penis, back, back, and entered him. He jerked in surprise.

"I'm going to teach how to play, Thor. I am going to teach you all the moves, and even after you have mastered them all, you will still lose to me."

I continued to suck on him as I stretched him, wider and wider. I could feel his body quivering, that tell-tale sign of a man on the verge of finishing. But this was my game, not his.

His face when my mouth left his penis caused me laughter. I watched his eyes flash in that odd anger he had when he did not get his way. I tugged my pants down, pushed his legs wide, placed my penis at his entrance and pushed in. All the way in. He screamed in a mute, held back way. Confusion; was this pleasure or pain? I could have come on the spot.

I leaned forward, and kissed him. He kissed back, it was messy, it was passionate, it was questioning.

"Tell me what you want, Thor."

Thor stared back at me, raw and wanting. Not one to give up. So I moved ever so slightly, pulled back and pushed back in with a quick motion.

This groan was audible and undeniably pleasure.

Thor quivered, "T-teach me how to play."

At his request, I fucked him without reserve. I thrust in and out, quickly and hard, his voice loud in my ears, reverberating in the odd silence of my cage. He finished before I did, his seed on his stomach. I finished shortly after, pushing in deeper to, as if to claim him further.

It took a few moments for me to catch my breath and pull out from him. We lay side by side for a while. Battles we had fought together skipped through my mind; the silence of post-battle elation. The peace of Asgard. Everything we had before was pure and surreal. This. This was reality.

Thor sat up beside me, pulled his pants back up, buckled his belt and headed to the door. It was as if everything we had just done did not even effect his perfect body. The light glimmer of sweat was the only visual proof of our actions on his body. I chuckled to myself, feeling the stress of my muscles, and began to laugh aloud.

"Was this a truly a game?" He asked, facing away from me, his voice that odd tone of sadness I could not understand.

"Yes. And you played it well. You are still learning the rules, but I think you will catch on. You have a great mentor." I laughed.

"Your trial is tomorrow. I will be required to testify against you."

"Don't be a sore loser, now."

He left, and I knew I had trapped him into the game he would never escape and never be able to beat.


End file.
